Ced (character)
You may be looking for Sety (crusader). Ced (セティ Seti, Sety in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the leader of the Magi Squad, the brother of Fee, and the eldest son of Ferry. According to the events of Thracia 776, his father is Lewyn; he is thus a descendant of the crusader Sety, and inherits the tome of Forseti from his father. He is considered "Ced the Hero" for fighting against the empire, singlehandedly or not, and trying to stop the Child Hunts conducted by the Lopto Sect. His substitute character is Hawk in Genealogy of the Holy War. Personality Ced is an extremely selfless person who lives for the people around him, and is more than willing to lend a hand to anyone in distress. This might prove to be a flaw of his though, as he winds up neglecting his own family in the process, causing him to be unable to see his mother off on her deathbed. Furthermore, he is also very humble, to the point of self-deprecation, as can be seen when he reproaches himself for being a "coward", despite having played a significant role in stopping the child hunts, among other things. Much like his sister, Ced is also furious at Lewyn for letting their mother die while waiting for him to return to Silesse, although he is slightly more tolerant than Fee is. In-Game Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *'Father:' Arden | Sage |None |14 |46 |10 |16 |15 |21 |10 |13 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Ambush | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Azel | Sage | Fala |14 |41 |3 |23 |17 |27 |11 |9 |14 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit | Fire - A Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Alec | Sage |None |14 |41 |7 |16 |21 |23 |14 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Awareness | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Claud | Sage | Blaggi |14 |39 |3 |22 |17 |23 |16 |8 |22 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - | Lightning Valkyrie Staff Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Jamke | Sage |None |14 |45 |10 |15 |16 |23 |15 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Continue Charge | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Dew | Sage |None |14 |36 |9 |16 |21 |26 |17 |13 |14 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Bargain | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Noish | Sage |None |14 |43 |9 |16 |19 |21 |12 |13 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Critical Charge | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Finn | Sage |None |14 |41 |8 |16 |21 |23 |18 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Prayer | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Beowolf | Sage |None |14 |43 |9 |15 |21 |23 |11 |10 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Charge | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Holyn | Sage | Odo |14 |48 |8 |16 |26 |23 |11 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Midayle | Sage |None |14 |39 |7 |16 |19 |26 |10 |11 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Charge | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lewyn | Sage | Forseti |14 |45 |3 |21 |21 |17 |12 |9 |14 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Continue Critical | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lex | Sage | Neir |14 |45 |9 |16 |17 |22 |12 |15 |13 |6 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Ambush Elite | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - B Light - B Staff - B | Lightning Inherited Items |} Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |115% |60% |10% |20% |35% |20% |55% |10% |} *'Father:' Azel |95% |20% |45% |30% |65% |30% |35% |15% |} *'Father:' Alec |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |40% |45% |10% |} *'Father:' Claud |95% |20% |45% |30% |45% |60% |35% |55% |} *'Father:' Jamke |115% |60% |5% |20% |45% |50% |45% |10% |} *'Father:' Dew |75% |50% |15% |50% |55% |50% |55% |15% |} *'Father:' Noish |105% |50% |10% |40% |35% |30% |55% |10% |} *'Father:' Finn |95% |40% |10% |50% |45% |60% |45% |10% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |105% |50% |5% |50% |45% |30% |45% |10% |} *'Father:' Holyn |135% |40% |10% |90% |45% |30% |45% |10% |} *'Father:' Midayle |85% |40% |10% |40% |55% |20% |45% |10% |} *'Father:' Lewyn |115% |20% |35% |50% |105% |30% |35% |15% |} *'Father:' Lex |115% |50% |10% |30% |35% |30% |65% |10% |} Overall Coming as a very powerful pre-promoted Sage, Ced is a solid unit, and will remain so regardless of who his father is. He is one of three potential Forseti users, and of them, he is the strongest due to him having the highest stat caps. Additionally, unlike the others, he inherits the Pursuit skill from his mother, meaning that the Pursuit Ring can be passed down to someone who needs it more than he does, such as Patty or Leif. For this reason alone, he is most often made the Forseti user, as this skill comes in handy when dealing with formidable opponents such as Burian, Meng, Maybell, and Bleg. Conversations In Chapter 8, Seliph can recruit Ced if he speaks to him. In Chapter 8, if Lewyn is Ced's father, Ced may speak to Seliph, and he will gain three points of luck. In Chapter 8, if Fee speaks to Ced, she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny and Ced are lovers, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+3 *Larcei: 0+3 *Nanna: 0+3 *Fee: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+3 *Teeny: 0+3 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Stats | Sage |12 |32 |3 |17 |16 |16 |10 |9 |8 |8 |1 |2 |3 | Continue | Fire - A Thunder - A Wind - A Light - A Staff - A | Forseti Door Key |} Stats Growths |75% |10% |75% |75% |80% |65% |20% |15% |1% |} Supports Supports *Asvel - 10% *Machyua - 10% *Karin - 10% Ending Ced - Holy Warrior of the Winds (風の聖戦士 Kaze no seisen-shi) Upon returning to Silesse, Ced gave in to his people's yearning for his leadership and took the throne. Thanks to his hard work and unbending will, the trampled land of Silesse slowly, but surely, began to regain its former beauty. Awakening Base Stats |Sage |12 |49 |15 |23+2 |16 |25+5 |13 |17 |12 |6 | Magic +2 Focus Rally Magic Avoid +10 | Tome - A Staff - C | Forseti* |} *'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruitment in ''Genealogy of the Holy War '''Seliph: Ced, nice job taking care of the residents of Manster. You're a hero! Ced: Sir Seliph... I can't tell you how long I've waited for your arrival. Sir, please... save the world from despair. Too many people have given up hope as it is. Manster had a great number of children seized and sent to the shrine in Miletos. I was unable to prevent it... I'm no hero, sir. I'm a coward if anything. Seliph: Ced, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere had I been on my own! It was averybody's combined strength that brought us this far. Ced, we could use you on our side. Would you consider joining up with us? Ced: With honour, Sir Seliph. I'll fight for you till the very end! Trivia *From his in-game portrait, Ced appears to be heterochromic, as his closer eye appears to be green, while the other appears to be brown. *Due to a bug in the game, when Lewyn is Ced's father, assuming Lewyn and Ferry to be level thirty by the end of Chapter 5, Ced's speed loops around the stat cap, causing it to be lower than with other fathers. Gallery File:Sety (TCG Series 1).jpg|Ced, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Sage. File:Sety TradingCard1.jpg|Ced, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sage. File:Sety (Anthology TCG Series).jpg|Ced, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Sage. File:Sety TCG2.jpg|Ced, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Sage. File:Sety (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Ced from the Super Tactics Book. File:Sety (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Ced from the FE Treasure art book. File:PPSety.jpg|A Ced post card from Thracia 776 File:SetyFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Ced from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:SetyFE4NFManga.jpg|Ced as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:sety.gif|Ced's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:SetyFE5.png|Ced's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Sety sage.jpg|Ced's battle sprite from Genealogy of the Holy War. Etymology Ced's Japanese name, Sety, was named after Sety, one of the Twelve Crusaders. His translated name, 'Ced', is usually short for Cedric of which the name Cedric was unintentionally created by Sir Walter Scott in his Ivanhoe character Cedric the Saxon when he misspelled the name Cerdic. Cerdic was a sixth-century Saxon leader and the first king of Wessex. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters